Insomnia
by morningstar027
Summary: Ciel's cousin will be staying in their house for a few days but Sebastian has been acting strange after Ciel's cousin arrived the truth is he's been having feelings for Ciel's cousin and is always denying it until something surprising happened


_Hi guys this will be my first story but I'm not sure if it will be good but hope you guys enjoy this oh and I will also be changing their ages,the characters' ages will be in teenage ages so that means that Sebastian is a teenager in this story considering that i don't know his real age. So here are the ages:_

_Sebastian:17 yrs old_

_Ciel:16 yrs old_

_Ciel's cousin:14 yrs old_

_Pairing:SebastianxOOC_

_Summary:Ciel's cousin will be staying in their house for a few days but Sebastian has been acting strange after Ciel's cousin arrive the truth is he's been having feelings for Ciel's cousin and is always denying it until something surprising happened_

_**Insomnia**_

_I never thought that I'd fall in love, love, love, love  
_

_But it grew from a simple crush, crush, crush, crush  
_

_Being without you girl, I was all messed up, up, up, up  
_

_When you walked out, said that you'd had enough-nough-nough-nough_

"Sebastian my cousin will be staying with us for a few days please prepare the guest room"

"Yes my lord"

I was preparing the guest room for young master's cousin, at the thought of it i wonder why i feel uneasy,this never happen to me but it did but I'm curious.......who's young master's cousin? is the person a male or a female? at the thought of female i felt that my face is blushing but shrugged it off maybe I'm just thinking things seriously and continued preparing the guest room until that fateful day came when his cousin arrive. Young master and I were waiting outside then a white carriage arrive. I went to the carriage and open the door and there i was fascinated...................in there was young master's cousin,a female,wearing a dark blue longed-sleeve dress,there were some parts that are colored in white,she has a white collar with a blue ribbon,the ends of her sleeve are loose but colored in white and she was wearing a dark blue hair band,her hair was waist length,the color of it is black but once it shined shades of blue appears and her eyes,her eyes are fascinating,almond brown,so dreamy,so piercing......."ahem" I glanced behind and saw young master gesturing me to help his cousin in going down the carriage and so I did,I extend one of my hand so that she can be guided in going down the steps which she gladly took,i felt like my face is heating up because of the sudden contact of our hands,I glanced at her and became confuse.............was she blushing?but i shrugged it off thinking that I'm just seeing things,young master greeted her and the two of them started walking in the mansion,I started getting her luggage from the back and place it on the guest room,I glanced outside the guest room's window,young master and his cousin were having fun. I made my way to the kitchen so that i could prepare the afternoon tea,when I entered the study the two of them were laughing and stopped after noticing my presence "young master,your afternoon tea is ready"I said and placed it on the table giving the two of them tea and some pastries young master introduced me to the girl and there I was able to know her name,the girl said she's Therese,the name fits her,a petite and shy girl with that kind of name really do fits her and I introduced myself as Sebastian,she smiled at me and from that day i realize that this feeling I've been feeling was................love.

Days has passed and everything was normal until her last day. I've been feeling that someone is watching me,watching me while i do things until when I looked behind me I saw her she was staring at me,blushing,I was surprised I never knew that she's been watching me the whole time I tried to speak but no words came out of my mouth,so I started walking towards her direction but she runned off. Dinner was unexpectedly silent,young master's cousin has been quiet even after dinner,she hasn't spoken a word. It's already ten in the evening,I was walking around the garden clearing my thoughts about her until a felt another presence,I turned back and saw her clad in her light green longed-sleeve night gown with a dark green bow,it really suits her.

"My lady what are you doing here?young master might get worried if he founds out that your missing"

"I couldn't sleep so i thought that maybe walking around the garden might help,will you accompany me?"

"Yes my lady"

The walk seemed rather quiet,but I'm happy,I was able to spend some time with her .We sat on a wooden bench and watched the moon from above.

"The moon's beautiful"she said

"Yes,it is"I replied but the truth is nothing's more beautiful than you

She then face me,with a blush on her face.

"Se-Sebastian,I've been wanting to tell you this...............ever since I saw you for the first time I've been developing this feelings towards you,I thought maybe it's just a trick but it's not,I've been thinking about you ever since and now I know what it is.........Sebastian.........I love you"

I was surprise,so the blush is really true,she has been developing feelings from me,I'm happy but a demon and a human can never be together,I smiled and spoke to her"i can't love you"she was surprised"why not?"she asked,it took me a long time to answer her question but I replied"for I'm a demon and your a human and we can never live a happy life together"then it became silent for a long time until she spoke"I don't care,whether your a demon or not I will always love you with all my heart"her response pierced my heart,she really do loved me even if I'm a demon she stills love me,I smiled and leaned towards her,my lips touched hers as we kissed passionately and hugged each other.

"I love you Sebastian"

"I love you too Therese and I will always protect you till the end of time"

-Owari-

Sorry if I have bad grammar and sorry if the story is not good but hope you guys enjoyed it


End file.
